Drama en el tejado
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: La vida ha avanzado, y nuestros protagonistas han crecido. Las cosas parecen no cambiar en la mansión, pero en realidad están por hacerlo si Bloo se sale con la suya. Future Fic.


**Foster Home for Imaginary Friends it's an intelectual property of Craig McCracken and CN studio, I claim nothing, as this is a mere work of fanfiction without any monetary gain.**

 **Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios es una propiedad intelectual de Craig McCracken y el estudio CN. No clamo nada, al ser ésta un mero trabajo de fanfic sin ganancia monetaria alguna.**

 **Ésta historia se situa mucho después de la conclusión de la serie, la diferencia entre las edades de Mac y Frankie aún es alta, pero aún así hay tres años menos entre ellos.**

Mac miró al estrellado firmamento con una sonrisa y una cerveza fría en la mano. Satisfecho de estar finalmente a solas tras un agotador y estresante día de trabajo en la mansión. Apoyó su cabeza en el espaldar de uno de los sillones de playa que él y Frankie habían ubicado en el tejado para cuando desearan descansar.

Escuchó el portón de la mansión abrirse, lo que le obligó a observar rumbo al enrejado, viendo que la pelirroja estaba regresando de su cita mucho antes de lo programado.

—Al parecer Josh finalmente mostró su verdadera cara.

Un trago de su cerveza tras haber hecho ese comentario para sí mismo, bastó para que el chico se recostara de nuevo sobre el espaldar de su silla, ya sabría qué había ocurrido en la cita. Por lo que no veía necesidad de moverse del cómodo lugar en el que se encontraba.

Ocho minutos luego, pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien subiendo las escaleras mientras el abría lo que sería su cuarta cerveza. Lo que le obligó a suspirar en resignación antes de colocar la lata en la pequeña mesa entre su silla, y la de la pelirroja, sabiendo por lo fuerte de sus pasos que las cosas realmente habían ido mal para la chica.

Al abrirse la puerta, sonrió antes de saludar:

—Hey, antes de estallar monte F, ¿Por qué no tomas asiento, bebes un poco y respiras profundo? —comentó el castaño, quien con un gesto de su mano dirigió de inmediato la vista de la colérica mujer hacia la confortable, pero obviamente gastada silla.

Un suspiro, seguido de un asentir fue todo lo que recibió de la chica antes de que esta dejase toda femineidad en la puerta, y con un caminar desganado y espalda encorvada, se dirigiera hasta la silla, donde se tiró con desdén y un gruñido para luego tomar la lata y proceder a beberse la mitad de un solo intento.

Mac solo suspiró, era obvio que el encantador Josh había resultado todo menos encantador.

— ¿Así de malo, eh?

Un inhalar, y un ligero eructo provino de Frankie, quien limpió su boca con su muñeca antes de asentir. Mac no dijo nada, años de conocer a la pelirroja le habían enseñado bastante de ella. Por lo que sabía que en estos momentos debía darle algo de espacio y tiempo para recomponerse.

— Anota otro más para mi lista, Mac.

Esta vez el gruñido emergió de los labios del castaño, quien no podía creer que de nuevo Frankie haya tenido que defender su humanidad ante un interés amoroso.

—Era un idiota de todas formas —. Admitió el joven adulto antes de tomar un sorbo de lo que era la última lata del paquete.

—Lo sé, ¡lo sé! Tú y los demás me lo advirtieron... no me leas la cartilla Mac. Con la mala noche que tuve me bastó, muchas gracias.

—Oye, oye. No me arranques la cabeza, fiera, solo soy un inocente sujeto al que su espalda le está matando en estos momentos —, esgrimió el castaño, quien simplemente gesticuló con su mano libre, que alzó dramáticamente como un escudo.

—Y luego me preguntas de dónde heredó Bloo su dramatismo. Debiste especializarte en una carrera como actor Mac, no en administración.

—Meh, ya hemos visto como es la industria y la fama en realidad. No me gustó en aquel entonces, y no me gusta ahora. Los números, oh esos son otra cosa...

Una carcajada emergió de la mujer, quien suspiró un poco antes de beber de forma más moderada lo que restaba en la lata. A la cual tras un sorbo observaba con cierto desdén.

—No puedo creer que estaba tan enojada como para no notar que esta cosa es Light, Mac. ¿Cómo diablos puede gustarte esto? ¡Es casi pis!

—Es lo que había en la nevera, y tú te llevaste el auto, y el autobús sigue en el taller. Y más importante, mi espalda me está matando, no quería caminar. Mejor que nada, diría yo.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja, antes de mirar al cielo, obviamente haciendo memoria de quien habían sido esas latas, antes de carcajearse un poco.

—¿Bloo?

—El mismísimo. No puedo esperar a que se dé cuenta de que ya no están.

—Lo que será nunca, ya que un sorbo y listo. Su nuevo amor por la bebida murió tan rápido y fugaz como inició—, agregó sardónica la mujer, antes de suspirar nuevamente y pensar: _Justo como mi vida amorosa._

—Meh, nos pasa a todos—. Comentó Mac, quien miró de reojo a la ahora silente mujer, cuyo rostro se encontraba ahora extremadamente quieto e impasible en apariencia. Sus ojos por otro lado, eran un tumulto de emociones reprimidas que bien sabía el joven adulto, estaban a un comentario de derramarse.

—No todos creen que eres una amiga imaginaria, Frankie.

Ella cerró los ojos, y la lata que sostenía fue parcialmente aplastada en su puño. Confirmando las sospechas del castaño sobre qué había ocurrido:

— ¿Estoy agotada, sabes? Es el quinto que lo saca a colación en la cita... el doceavo en toda mi vida.

—Frankie...

La mujer se levantó abruptamente, antes de sonreír con obvia tristeza en dirección del castaño y comentar:

—Gracias por la cerveza Mac, pero creo que no estoy de humor para seguir charlando—. Sin darle tiempo a siquiera esgrimir una protesta, con grandes zancadas Frankie se marchó del techo, dejando a un confundido y ahora mucho más agotado hombre a sus espaldas.

—Amigo, sí que eres malo en esto.

El grito que provino de Mac fue agudo, al igual que aterrado cuando una voz emergió de entre las sombras. Lo que provocó que saltara y soltara la lata, que ahora derramaba su contenido sobre la madera, que rápidamente la absorbió.

—¡Maldición Bloo! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me sorprendas así? — Agregó un frustrado castaño, quien juraba podía sentir las tablas bajo sus pies sacudirse un poco, como si hubiese un pequeño temblor, —¡Genial! ¡Si la casa se emborracha, será tu culpa!

—Mac, Mac, Mac... Ambos decidimos años atrás que la casa no era un amigo imaginario. Suelta el pasado mi amigo, y enfócate en el ahora que es un regalo, por eso lo llamamos...

—Basta, ¡Sí! Solo, basta. Deja de usar citas de películas, es... — un suspiro emergió del hombre, que procedió a sentarse en el sillón antes de cerrar sus ojos y recobrar la calma.

—Jeez, ya no eres divertido.

—¡Perdóname por crecer! Tuve que hacerlo dos veces, señor fiesta.

—Blah, blah, una por ti, otra por mí. ¿Quién usa citas cursis ahora, Macarrón?

Un silencio fue lo único que provino del chico, quien simplemente mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez, a sabiendas de que su amigo imaginario solo intentaba sacarlo de sus casillas.

Por otro lado, sabía que Bloo estaba aquí por un motivo en particular, uno que a pesar de todas las discusiones que habían tenido, continuaba saliendo a colación entre ellos.

—¿Para qué viniste?

—Cómo si no lo supieras… Me debes un six-pack, por cierto.

—No pensabas tomarlas Bloo, y solo habían cinco. Derramaste la sexta en toda la sala… lo sé porque yo tuve que limpiarlo. ¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta el techo, por cierto?

—Talento Macarrón, pensé que ya lo habíamos discutido, talento puro. Y, tal vez no las haya tomado, pero las compré con mi dinero, por lo que eran mi propiedad… así que al tomarlas…

—¿Qué quieres?

— Cuatro gaseosas de limón, extra gaseosas.

—Dos, y normales.

—Tres, y es mi última oferta.

—Dos…

—Trato hecho…

Suspirando, Mac miró al cielo, frunciendo el ceño al ver que el cielo se había nublado en el corto momento en que había separado su vista del.

—¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

—Bloo…

— Hablo en serio Mac, son el uno para el otro.

— ¿Cómo tú y Morita?

— ¿Qué te he dicho de no hablar del pasado? En serio, supéralo. Y pensé que habíamos prometido jamás mencionar ese nombre nuevamente.

Agregó el amigo imaginario, con una de sus cejas alzadas hacia su creador.

— Lo sé, lo siento… solo. Estoy preocupado por ella…

— Qué sorpresa…

— Sólo porque este preocupado, no significa que aún esté…

— Mac, Mac, Mac. Puedes engañar a otros, puedes engañarte a ti mismo, ¿Pero a mí? ¿El Rey de las mentiras? ¿El Emperador de las patrañas? ¿El Zar de los engaños?

— ¿Podrías ir al punto de una maldita vez? —, espetó Mac, ligeramente irritado con el tema que se estaba discutiendo.

El azulado amigo imaginario sonrió en esa forma que sólo él sabía hacer, que te dejaba inquieto y algo perturbado de lo que iba a suceder tras ella.

— Mac, desglosemos lo que has hecho en los últimos doce años—, comentó el amigo imaginario, que alzó una de sus manos como si intentara contar con dedos que obviamente no tenía, pero que de igual forma no le detuvo: — Te quedaste en una carrera que obviamente no te alejaría de Foster, estudiaste administración aunque odias las matemáticas, una carrera que te llevaría a estar largas horas sentado a su lado mientras intentan darle sentido a los gastos en la mansión.

El castaño solo giró los ojos, pero permitió a su viejo amigo continuar, sabiendo que si no le dejaba las cosas serían mucho más dramáticas y alocadas. Años de experiencia le habían enseñado que cuando Bloo quería dejar su punto de vista por entendido, estaba dispuesto a todo para lograrlo, por lo que eran mejor escucharlo, a soportar sus intentos cada vez más desquiciados y desesperantes por llamar tu atención.

— Te hiciste su aprendiz en el momento en que pudiste, limpias los baños, lavas los pisos, la ropa, los platos y generalmente haces lo que puedes por disminuir su carga laboral, una que si mal no recuerdo es parte de sus funciones, y por las cuales gana un muy gordo cheque a fin de mes —, Agregó Bloo, antes de mirar a su creador y finalmente dar su estocada: — Y por último, pero no menos importante, jamás has aprobado a alguno de sus novios, y cada vez que sale en una cita, te sientas acá como un perdedor a contemplar las estrellas y beber cerveza, mientras esperas a que llegue sana y salva a la casa.

Mac nunca estuvo más agradecido de la oscuridad como ahora, en especial porque sus mejillas no dejaban de arder aunque quisiera que ocurriese lo contrario.

— ¿Crees que lo ha notado?

— Amigo… todos en la mansión lo han notado, así que la conclusión lógica es que, sí… lo ha notado.

El castaño suspiró, antes de volver a mirar al cielo.

— Y sin embargo, jamás ha dicho nada.

— ¿Por qué debería? Tú jamás has dicho algo al respecto, y en los últimos años también has salido con otras chicas, Goo por ejemplo.

El joven adulto respingó ante la mención de su ex, no es que la odiara, ni ella a él, ambos habían terminado en buenos términos y aún conservaban una fuerte amistad que gracias al cielo, había sobrevivido los malos ratos. Pero la naturaleza inquisitiva de la joven le imploraba por explorar el mundo, por viajar, conocer y catalogar todo lo que pudiera que aún no hubiese sido descubierto, estudiado y preservado para las futuras generaciones.

Al final, las metas de Goo fueron más allá de las que Mac jamás pensó querría o necesitaría. Y esa pequeña, pero imponente brecha entre ellos no hizo más que dejar en claro que a largo plazo, lo que existía entre ellos no iba a funcionar. Ambos tenían diferentes ideales de cómo vivir la vida, por lo que cortar cuando aún se podía a pesar del dolor fue la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar.

— Aunque, eso también debió alertarla… digo, siempre escoges chicas mayores que tú, es casi como tu fetiche…

— Bloo…

— No, en serio. Siempre eliges chicas mayores que tú, Mac. Tal vez por uno o dos años, pero lo haces, incluso inconscientemente intentas estar con…

— No va a funcionar, Bloo… Es obvio que está incómoda, de no estarlo ya habría pasado algo, y como estamos, la amistad que ahora tenemos es más que suficiente… deja de insistir, en serio… lo estoy superando a mi manera… además nos divertimos mucho saliendo como solo amigos.

Un suspiro emergió de la criatura azul, que se dedicó a mirar el nublado cielo, antes de gruñir.

— Wow, en serio sí que sabes divertirte…

— Demonios Bloo.

— Mac, escúchame por una vez en tu vida, y préstame atención.

— Lo he hecho, muchas veces Bloo. No siempre terminaba bien…

— Pero te divertías…

Mac guardó silencio, no podía negarlo. En serio lo hacía, y gracias a su larga experiencia con amigos imaginarios y sus estudios en psicología en su tiempo libre, había llegado a la conclusión de que la creación de los amigos imaginarios estaba firmemente ligada con los deseos de su creador. Todas las criaturas que vivían en la casa tendían a ir con niños que solían beneficiarse enormemente gracias a las características que su creador original les otorgó. Características que los niños deseaban en una u otra forma.

Compañía, valor, camaradería, esperanza. Los amigos imaginarios muchas veces dejaban en claro qué tipo de niño fue su creador en algún momento, y qué clase de ayuda solía necesitar que tal amigo imaginario pudiera otorgar. Mirando a Bloo, Mac podía ver el niño solitario y desesperado por amigos que en algún momento llegó a ser, un niño que deseaba no solo un amigo fiel, sino uno que le ayudara a divertirse en las largas tardes en que solía estar solo en casa. Un amigo que le ayudase a librarse de su hermano mayor cuando éste era particularmente insistente en hacerle la vida miserable para aliviar su propio aburrimiento y soledad.

Un amigo que a pesar de todo, se mantuvo a su lado cuando todos parecían olvidar al pequeño Mac.

Al menos hasta que conoció a los demás en Mansión Foster, y su círculo se expandió, lo que le ayudó a salir del ensimismamiento en el que estaba.

¿Realmente sería tan malo escuchar a una manifestación física de quien en alguna vez fue, y al parecer, había regresado por voluntad propia a ser?

— No es tan fácil.

— Pff, si fuera fácil no valdría la pena, Mac. Pero hablamos de Frankie, si hay alguien que realmente vale el esfuerzo, es ella.

— ¿Pero qué tal si?

— Seguirás adelante, también ella… no fue el fin del mundo luego de Goo… mucho menos de Mandy, aunque te digo, esa rubia me daba pesadillas.

— No era tan mala…

— Su amigo imaginario era un esqueleto… y un narizón raro.

— ¿Sabes? No sé por qué, pero por alguna razón que no logro entender, parte de mí no cree que Billy y Puro Hueso hayan sido amigos imaginarios… Dime loco.

— De atar, diría yo… Pero, no cambiemos el tema. Hablábamos de Frankie, y el hecho de que aún después de tantos años, sigues interesado en ella.

Mac suspiró, ¿Realmente quería hacer esto? Había diez años de separación entre ellos. Y mientras él tenía veinticinco, Frankie tenía treinta y cinco. ¿Realmente podría funcionar algo entre ellos? ¿Realmente importaba?

— ¿Sabes algo? tienes razón…

— ¿Cuándo no la tengo?

— Morita…

— ¿Qué habíamos dicho del pasado?

Mac solo carcajeó, antes de gruñir ligeramente y caminar rumbo a las escaleras, supuestamente en dirección de la habitación de Frankie. Bloo simplemente le observó, antes de suspirar y mirar al horizonte.

— ¿Coco? —, comentó la amiga imaginaria de extraña apariencia, que apareció entre las sombras como cual ninja, portando en sus patas una grabadora.

— No logré mucho, Coco. Conociéndolo, se arrepentirá a mitad de camino y no irá a su habitación. Es la rutina…

— Coco…

— Ni que lo digas, digo… ¿Sabes cuánto dinero tengo invertido en que se unan? Las apuestas están todas contra ellos, si logro ganar sería rico.

— ¡Coco!

— Bromeaba, solo bromeaba… Jeez, ¿Qué nadie tiene sentido del humor hoy en día?

— Co-co…

— Retira lo dicho…

— Coco-co, coco…

— ¿Con esa boquita besas a tu madre?

— Coco-coco co…

— Lo sé, sé qué puedes hacer con ella. Conozco tu cuerpo como la palma de mi mano…

— ¡Co-coco, coco!

— ¿Cómo que no tengo manos? ¿Con qué crees que sostengo las cosas, duh? Y no te escucho quejarte demasiado cuando las uso para tocarte la…

— ¡COCO!

— Ya, sí, sí… es privado y nadie más debería saberlo. Ahora… ¿Cuándo vas a dejar la cinta donde Frankie?

— Coco coco-co.

— Claro que es una buena idea, además. Tú te vas a encargar de convencerla mientras yo trabajo con Mac, llevan años dando la vuelta al asunto. AÑOS. Pero son demasiado obstinados en el tema de los diez años entre ellos para superarlo. Por Dios, Josh era una copia mal hecha de Mac, y mientras menos hablemos de Rubén, mejor.

— Coco…

— Sé que Mac no es mejor en su negación, pero al menos hubo más variedad en sus ex. Aunque insisto que había algo malo con Mandy.

Ambos amigos imaginarios se alejaron lentamente por las escaleras, discutiendo en lo que ellos consideraban una voz baja sobre la vida amorosa de los humanos de la mansión, al igual que la propia, la cual insistían en mantener en secreto a pesar de que era todo menos eso. Una vez se habían marchado, Frankie y Mac emergieron del armario de donde se habían ocultado, ligeramente sonrojados y algo avergonzados de no solo lo que habían oído, sino de la cercanía que habían compartido, además del tema que se discutía.

— Sabía que algo se traían entre manos esos dos. Coco no dejaba de visitarme y hablar al respecto…

— Sí, je, je. Incómodo… ¿cierto?

— Un poco, sí… —, comentó la pelirroja, mientras miraba a un lado—, escucha Mac… yo.

— No tienes que decirlo, Frankie. Entiendo, es… es por eso que no he dicho nada. Te entiendo, y… créeme, no cambia nada.

— Mac…

— Sé que será algo incómodo, podremos superarlo y dejarlo atrás…

— Mac…

— No es que no lo supiéramos, digo… es solo que…

— Por el amor a las galletas de mi difunta abuela, ¡Cállate y escucha! —, agregó Frankie, quien había tomado al nervioso castaño de los hombros, sacudiéndolo un par de veces. — Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo…

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oíste… ¿Por qué no dejamos de huir, y lo intentamos? Si no funciona, al menos sabremos que lo intentamos… y podremos seguir adelante.

— Sin hablar que nos quitaríamos de encima a los amigos imaginarios que insisten en que lo intentemos… —, admitió Mac, quien sacudió su cabeza un par de veces antes de considerar lo dicho—: ¿Frankie, quieres salir a comer conmigo mañana?

— Sí, ¿Porque no? Digo, no puedes ser peor que el idiota de Josh…

— ¿En serio te preguntó si eras una amiga imaginaria?

— No tardó ni cinco minutos en hacerlo. Claro, no dudé en hacer que gastara su dinero en mi como pena por hacerme enojar, vieras lo enojado que estaba cuando lo rechacé.

— Te dije que era un idiota…

— Pero era guapo…

— Según los amigos imaginarios, es porque se parecía a mí.

Mientras se alejaban, un último par de figuras emergieron de las sombras nuevamente, ambos apenados de haber tenido que esconderse para poder escuchar lo que ellos consideraban, era el mejor drama que jamás hayan visto en sus vidas.

— Esto está muy bueno, mucho mejor que las telenovelas… —, agregó Wildo en voz baja, a lo que Eduardo asintió.

— Yes, Yes. Very Dramatic… muy dramático. ¿Crees que en serio vayan a salir?

— ¿Bromeas? llevan tiempo saliendo… solo estaban en negación, la interferencia de Bloo y Coco solo les abrió los ojos…

— ¿Really?

— En serio, ¿recuerdas todas esas salidas a comer alitas? Siempre se esmeraban en lucir geniales el uno para el otro. Cancelaban toda cita con quien sea para poder ir, y se encargaban de que nada interrumpiera su salida semanal a comer alitas al emporio de las fritangas.

— Oh, nunca haberlo visto de esa forma… I thought it was just a friendly meeting between Friends… pensé que solo era una reunión entre amigos.

— Lo es, pero como Consuela y José descubrieron en Amores Apasionados de la bahía Cornucopia, las mejores relaciones están basadas en una fuerte amistad.

Al final, el último par desapareció de los confines de la azotea, nadie notando las tablas de la misma mansión temblar en emoción antes de suspirar.

— Es la mejor comedia romántica que jamás haya visto… no puedo esperar a ver qué pasa.

 **Finis.**


End file.
